Naruto: The Foreigners
by Ortis34
Summary: This is the story of two North American Ninjutsu students, both very unique, yet they do not know that Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are not the only jutsu...nor do they know Ninjutsu has two sides to it, the hidden side focusing on chakra and hand signs.
1. Chapter 1

(Note, this takes place around a random time of Naruto Shippuden, don't expect it to match completely with the storyline of Naruto)

A 16 year old teenager, Nathan, and his 17 year old friend, Jeremy, were students of a dojo hidden within the United States mountains....this dojo taught the art of Ninjutsu as the United States knew it; advanced Taijutsu art forms as well as stealthy techniques, and the art of cleaning glasses. [Ergo, they were glasses.]

This dojo was not a true Ninjutsu dojo, but it taught arts to those who lived in the United States, who lived to strengthen their bodies against possible foes, who lived to overcome all obstacles, who lived to...OK that's enough.

One night under a blue moon, Nathan and Jeremy are called by their sensei, Salo. "Listen you two, I am going to put you both in a program...one that will transfer you to a different dojo outside of these United States." Nathan smiled "Wow, that sounds great sensei! But..." he tried to search Salo's mind...  
Nathan has had psychic powers ever since birth, and with these powers he could tell if there was more to a story then what met the eyes "You have always given us the best training, and even though I am still at the 5th Kyu (Shoden Taijutsu Belt), it does seem a bit weird why you would send me instead of the others...even Jeremy is better, top of the class!" Jeremy shook his head "Ok...enough dude." he rose his glasses up "You talk too much sometimes Nathan..."

Jeremy's brownish skin, in comparison to Nathan's pale white skin, seemed much darker in the moonlit light "Let me guess Master Salo, you are going to have us go to the Land of Fire?" Salo blinks surprised but nodded "Yes..." Jeremy looked at his pocket. In his pocket was a cell phone which contained a link to government satellites, he was a agent working for the government in one way but, in another he looked like an average Joe.

"Well, I have seen the area once before....but don't ask why." Nathan shakes his head "Do you know what new techniques we could learn?" Jeremy looked down "Not really dude." although he only partially knew the basics, it was a lie all the same.

Nathan shrugs "Well, at least we will get to train more." Salo nodded "Just remember though my students....your training will go towards becoming more advanced in the ways of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Gen...." he shut himself up "Well, I think you get the point."

Nathan heard that last detail and thought to himself "Gen...what?" he pondered this, and before he could ask Salo pulled his grayish hair from his face, the wrinkles apparently corresponding to his age, 60 "I need you two to rest tonight, and do not talk of this among your peers...this will be a new experience that I want you to discover the hard way." Nathan stopped searching Salo's mind and thought "The hard way...we would get more experience and learn much quicker, that's what Master Salo told me once before of doing things the hard way." Jeremy nodded "Yep, better then just spoiling the trip for us."

After bowing to their sensei, Nathan found himself in a daze he went towards his room. The doors to each of the rooms were nicely polished although each had certain room numbers to help the students better find their rooms. A dark beast like figure with red glowing eyes surveyed them walking back to their rooms from the top of the dojo, then went back into hiding within the nearby trees.

Girls and boys would either be separated or put together in certain rooms, but too much segregation would halt teamwork if they could not learn to get used to each other. Teamwork was the main goal, but as a precaution there would be security cameras checking up on each room to make sure no one is harmed or otherwise; Salo knew some of his students were still immature and knew not the value of proper relationships.

Nathan yawned and opened his door, finding it odd it was so quiet "Usually the other students are making noise in the room next door...room 12, I know it isn't Jeremy cause hes on his lonesome in room 14, just as I am here..." he stayed in room 13. "Two girls in the other room that love talking about that that smart alek Slater...I wish they could stop talking and start acting." he sat down on his bed and sighed "Oh well...I'm not a pretty boy or one to judge Slater by it, all I can do is find my purpose in life before I find someone special." Soon a knocking was heard at the door. "Hey Nate!" Jeremy stated "Its me," Nathan got up from the bed and walked towards the door, his steps slow but eventually his hand found the door knob and opened the door. "Hey Jeremy...you wanted to talk about something?" "Yeah, are you gonna be ready to go tomorrow?" Nathan shook his head "Who knows? As long as I can learn more...I shouldn't have to be concerned about what Master Salo was holding back," " Tell me about it." Jeremy said sarcastically

Nathan went back in his room and sat down on his bed while Jeremy heard some noise from room 12 "What is going on next door?" Nathan sighed "Amanda and Amy are talking about Slater," "Ok then...I will be right back." Jeremy left suddenly while the door stayed open. Nathan waited patiently until finally the noise halted, he looked around curiously only to find Jeremy's figure standing at the door once more "So, are you excited?" Nathan stuttered a bit "Wait a minute...what did you....ugh why do I even bother." he nodded "Yes I am excited somewhat, and what about you?" "I'm also excited...oh I got something for you for the trip." he took out one of his spare cell phones from his other pocket and threw it at him lightly. While the cellphone was in midair Nathan used his Telekinesis to stop the cell phone and bring it to his hand as he looked at it "...Curious you find the time to not only think of me but disobey Master Salo's rules about electronics." Jeremy chuckled "If I wanted to follow the rules I would have stayed in high school...but since I couldn't tell them about my "cover"..." "Ok I got it, I remember your phone dropped out of your pocket...one of the first stories you told me, among other secrets...too bad you can't tell me everything, agent." Jeremy sighed "Ah well...better than nothing, you know secrets are my life now....your lucky I even told you about my girlfriend."

Nathan blinked "Wait you didn't tell me that," "Well now I,m going to tell ya...her name is Angel, and that's all you need to know." Nathan sighed "Long distance relationships are not good Jeremy...I didn't read your mind because I can't for some reason, yet I assume it's a long distance relationship because I have not seen her before." "Well, to tell the truth...I am engaged to her." Nathan's jaw dropped.

Amy and Angela came to the door having heard the conversation from the side of the door frame "What the heck!?" they both exclaimed. Nathan coughed and then walked over to the door "Eavesdroppers are not welcome...." Amy said "Wait a minute, we are not eavesdropping, we were just about to come over here and apologize for the noise...and overheard it."

"Overheard it...right..." Nathan sat down on his bed and mumbled to himself while Jeremy hit him upside the head with an open hand. "That is no way to talk to a lady!" Jeremy got up from the bed and bowed towards them "I apologize for his rudeness...so what of me and my girlfriend's engagement?" Angela waved her blondish hair from her face and said "How!? Why!? Who!?" she was shocked because Jeremy was only 17, a bit young to think about marriage.

"Long story...besides its near bedtime, Master Salo would get angry if someone wasn't asleep..." Amy nodded and grabbed Angela's right arm with her left hand, then waved at the two teenagers "Bye Jeremy, bye...Nathan," she chuckled as she dragged her friend away from the room as she struggled to break free from 16-year old Amy's death grip. The young 15 year old Angela irritably said "Let go! I want to know what's going on!" Amy let her go...then pushed her into their room "We will talk about this later Angela..."

While the two cats quarreled, Jeremy looked at Nathan "Want me to tell you about the phone's features now?" Nathan smiled widely "Yes please!" Jeremy took a deep breath and said "The features include: A internet connection, unlimited text, camera, satellite up link, and unlimited calling...oh and an SD card slot which works for the watch and cell phone...the watch is a recording device too" he thinks for a second then snaps his fingers "It also has holographic features..." Nathans jaw dropped as he couldn't really find any words to describe how surprised and in awe he was.

Jeremy chuckled "You should see my phone...it's a more updated versio-" before he could finish, Angela kicked the door open and yelled "A cell phone!? You have a cell pho-" Amy growled a little and took Angela by her left arm "I said to stay in the room!" Angela said "They have cell phones!" she said to Amy.

Amy looked curiously over at Jeremy who was a little nervous "Eh...can we keep this from Master Salo please?" Amy folded her arms together after releasing her grip on her disoriented friend "Tell me how the phones got here, and maybe I will..."

Jeremy soon thought up a lie and a truth as well "Actually...I told sensei that this was a shock-cell phone, kind of a prank," "I don't buy it.." says Angela who walks towards Jeremy and swipes the cell phone from his hand...he swiftly presses the middle button amongst the phone delivering a mild shock to Angela, a mild scream is heard as her grip on the cell phone was lost, it slipped from her hands.

"You dummy, what did I say!?" Angela dropped the cell phone and sighed lowly "Aww...ok I believe you....but that's a bit of a heart-breaker," she wanted to call her family whom she had not talked to in a year. Nathan just watched silently as the two girls left the room once more, Amy softly saying goodnight to the boys as she shut the door behind her.

Jeremy picks up the cell phone and smiles "One more thing...almost indestructible..." he said in reference to its features. He presses one of the buttons on the phone, disabling prank mode. Afterwards he made a call to his supervisor within the CIA, Bob

"Hello Agent J.R" said Bob, and in a rushed tone of voice too. Jeremy said "Hi Bobtail," he joked "What's going on?" While ignoring his top agent's humor, he said "I have heard you will soon be going out of the country...found your name and...Someone named Nathan Henry on a Private Jet list to go to a foreign country, what is going on?"

"I'm going to the Land of Fire, Master Salo is sending us there for more training...not that I need it though," he said proudly as Bob agreed "Yes...an expert in over 800 different fighting styles and not exactly bound to this realm...do you ever sleep at night?" he joked and said "Anyhow, the Land Of Fire as I have studied is a unique country filled with Asian stereotypes...just not Asian."

"You mean their ninjas?" asked Jeremy while Bob agreed "Yes, but look out for the ninja whom attacked the base while trying to steal our nuclear bombs and satellite link-ups," he sent Jeremy a picture of the ninja to his watch, when Jeremy looked at the picture he saw a black-haired, snake eyed, pale skinned person with a evil smile. "We also have suspicion of a group that tried to do the same thing...I will try to find some evidence to get you a photo," Jeremy sighed with discontent "Better be soon..."

"Can do B-" "One more thing Jeremy, I will be sending you oriental ringtones as well so you may feel more welcome there," Jeremy nodded "Thanks..." he said "Well, say hi to the kids for me...and talk to you later," Bob said his goodbyes as well and got off of the phone.

During the night Salo was singing Purple Rain, it was really awful singing to put it lightly..."Shut up Salo-Sensei!" yelled Jeremy from across the hall within his own room; making Salo silent yet sad. "What's wrong with my singing?" he pondered as he got into his bed feeling a little bored. Nathan in the meantime whispered in his sleep "It needs work..." as he caught the off brainwaves from Salo in the distance.

It is daytime now in the Rockies and both Jeremy as well as Nathan were ready to tackle the day, as well as this new venture. In the middle of eating their assorted breakfast composed of pancakes and waffles at the Mess Hall, an oriental ring tone sounded off from Jeremy's left pocket right after they got their food. "Crap...i,m in trouble," whispered Jeremy as Master Sensei appeared right behind him as well as most of the other students "Hey did I hear a cell phone!?" "The smart alek has a cell!" "Let me borrow it please!" The barrage of comments was silenced once Salo-Sensei reached into his pocket, pulled out an air horn, and let it off. As soon as everyone quieted down, and Nathan let go of his ears since the horn was right next to them, Salo quietly walked over to Jeremy so he was staring him down "...So, a staring contest?" Jeremy said nervously as Salo shook his head "You know the rules Jeremy, how am I supposed to let you go on that field trip now?" Jeremy stood silent for a second then said "Because i,m the best...in the school," "Jeremy, you may be the best, but looking down on your peers as if they could not reach your level one day does not explain how you can still go on the field trip...now let me look at this letter I received before I take further action,"

Salo held within his hand a white envelope with a Government Seal in place of a stamp, and was written to Salo, as he opened it up with his trusty letter opener, sliding it along the back of the envelope until it opened. Soon, he pulled out the contents of the letter which contained a note, a rubber band, and a piece of string

_Dear Master Salo,_

_We of the CIA have to notify you that Jeremy Rodriguez, a.k.a J.R [do not disclose this alias at any time] must keep some electronics to keep in contact with his superiors just in case of any national threats. We thank you for your cooperation in this matter, and make sure to give Jeremy the rubber band and piece of string. He will know what it is for.  
From, Bob *******  
P.S. This letter will self destruct once you throw it in the air, or in ten seconds after reading it. _

Salo quickly crumples up the letter and throws it out the nearby window, which lands in a big trashcan near the building by mistake...the trash can soon becomes trash as it explodes, and strangely enough launches into the sky. Jeremy chuckled a bit as he said "There it goes!" while Salo stood quiet, somewhat befuddled...once the trash can was out of view with a trail of smoke chasing it, and out of the state for that matter, Salo folded his arms with an unimpressed demeanor upon his face and said "Your bus will be here in ten minutes...here are your tickets." Salo gave them both two fold out plane tickets "And Jeremy, I have three more things for you...this rubber band, piece of string..." Jeremy took both small items and said "I'll have to call Bobbo later and see why I need these..." "You will also need this," Salo said as he immediately and swiftly slipped a bill for the trashcan into Jeremy's pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the bus awaited our American Ninjutsu students, although Jeremy did pay the $20.87 bill for a new trash can, he also had to pay for the bus fare...which was uncalled for "Salo-Sensei I thought you paid for the bus!?" "Well I was. going to, but the bill I gave you only covered most of the cost for that big trash can...you can pay for your bus fair to help me save up the rest of the money for the trash can..." as Salo said his goodbyes and turned around to leave, Jeremy said "I hate you Sensei, so how much is the bus fair?" "$200.00," said Salo as he starting walking off "Have a nice flight my young students..."

With Jeremy finding his CIA account a little smaller, he still slept on the bus trip towards an undisclosed airport, mainly undisclosed because neither of the students cared to read their airplane tickets. but they said "LAX International Airport," both tickets also held passports which Bob was so keen on working on in the background, he had helped Salo in the beginning but neglected to tell Salo about letting Jeremy off the hook, as far as technology was concerned. Finally, each ticket had a Helicopter Pass which meant their next destination was a Heliport that would take them to LAX.

"Hey Jeremy," Nathan nudged him trying to wake him up "Wake up, I want to talk about something," unfortunately, Jeremy was a heavy sleeper. Nathan decided to sleep as well, but his mind was still plagued with questions "What was Salo going to say last night...he stopped at Gen, as if it were some secret...plus, Jeremy seems to know because he didn't seem to act surprised when Salo was talking..." *flashback* "There you will learn Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Gen...well you will see when you get there..." *flashback done* "Why do I have a feeling Jeremy is more experienced then he is letting on..." Nathan whispered as he slept.

Soon, they arrived to the heliport, surrounded by shrubs and sand, this little area was near the entrance of the dirt road which lead up towards the Rockies, this area seemed to stay secluded.

Once the bus abruptly stopped which made the students bump their heads into the seat in front of them, Jeremy woke up and Nathan sighed out of minor irritation "Guess we are here..." "Of course you idiot, now lets get going," said Jeremy in a comedic mood as they both exited the rusty bus, once they left with their duffel bags and suitcases, he bus left, fading away into the distance.

Soon the helicopter's blades slowly ran within circles, slowly but surely they would go into a rapid circle as if trying to start a tornado. Jeremy and Nathan reached for their passes and gave them to the pilot, who put them in his pocket and allowed them entry into the helicopter, the flight would take about two hours pending good weather, however it was a smooth helicopter ride....Soon they landed at LAX International Airport.

"Man, I haven't seen civilization in days...all this time I have just been catching up with that internet enabled watch of yours Jeremy. So much has changed...a new President, economic troubles, and apparently there has been an elite group of **Eight Warriors** that are...young yet have incredible talent for their age."

Jeremy, or J.R. as his alias not only for government purposes, looked at him a bit obliviously to confuse him, yet Jeremy knew Nathan could not read his mind, only influence it "Well, I have heard they could strike down an entire continent if they wanted to, but they are also composed of the top eight countries...Russia, German, France, the United States, Canada, Japan, Italy, and Briton. There status is based not only on finance mind you," "Really Jeremy, so how would you know all this?" "I looked it up dummy," he said, still hiding sort of a secret for now.

"Always with the insults when you know I,m just inquisitive.." but Nathan decided to shut up because Jeremy was using his hand to imitate someone talking too much, as if to say "shut up."

Soon they heard their gate number called, Jeremy was able to get them through security due to his badge, although the plane they were boarding was quite peculiar..."Jeremy, are you sure this is the right plane? It looks like a giant Tylenol," "Well that was what I was told, just be quiet and get on..." he said as they went through the gate and entered the pearl pink plane.

The plane had someone else with another passenger seat in the back, but Nathan and Jeremy did not notice...soon the plane took off, and after 11 hours of sleep, eating, watching movies and more sleep, the plane finally landed amongst a foreign nation...but something was amiss "Welcome to...Tokyo!?" Jeremy yelled as he saw a bg sign along the terminal.

Behind the sign, a cloaked figure with red clouds along his cloak, eyes as red as a demon and a distant face that seemed to intimidate anyone, awaited cautiously "...It is here...maybe with **that** kids help we can capture Naruto...but, are you sure about this?" the cloaked figure looked towards something that seemed part man, part wolf-beast, which he had his upper body showing in clear view, with only torn pants cloaking the lower body. "Yes...while you get the nerd, my only interest is in Jeremy..." said the figure whom had a raspy voice "Wait at the destination point Itachi, that is all I can say for now.." he said as he opened his eyes and snickered evilly, his eyes were blood red, a lot more piercing then the Sharingan.


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi merely looked over at the anthro beast, a glare in his eye "I don't think we have a understanding...me and Kisame wanted your help in the capture of Nathan, its only coincidence your target is with him...I wanted your help, so its not your call to move us around.." The beast looked over at him and growled, his hands showing blood red claws "I would like you to try and tempt me into hurting you severely..." Itachi's eyes twitched "You would be wasting your ti-" before Itachi could even think to use one of his jutsu, he was blindsided by a sudden punch to the stomach, and a blast of fire erupting from the punch as the beast made him fly a mile away, with which he landed in some trees.

"...The order of Wolfgang...shall be complete," he said, cracking his knuckles "I know he will follow my directions without any further problems..." He said before a dark cloak ran over his body, and he vanished, teleporting to a different location within Tokyo.

At the airport terminal, an angry and frustrated agent had just fired the airports pilot for taking them to the wrong destination, and demanded a flight to the proper location, the problem was, it would take a day or two before they could get any available pilot to go on such a long flight. "Well this sucks..." Jeremy said, looking over to Nathan.

Nathan however wasn't there, he had gone over to the Jumba Juice to get a drink. Jeremy stealthily and quickly ran through the crowd of people to get to him and tapped him on the shoulder "Nathan, how are you supposed to buy a drink?" he said abruptly, straying away from saying 'You could have gotten lost you idiot."

Nathan looked over at Jeremy "I still saved up that money I won from the party, or did you forget?" Jeremy shook his head "I don't remember too much of the party...it was kind of funny though." "Oh you mean how we tricked Salo to take a vacation so we could do it?" Jeremy chuckled "That and...well you never knew about the booze." Nathan's jaws dropped "Booze!? You had freaken beer at the party?" he asked him, trying not to raise his voice over the crowd of people "Not that I can drink any anyhow, but still..that is bad," "Ah shutup, you do bad stuff yourself...remember the last time you were tricked into finding one of Salo's secrets because that dippy Slator tricked you?" Nathan sighed and looked over back to the counter "I swore myself never to read minds callously after that..."

After a silent moment, and a order of a couple of fruit drinks, they sat down at a nearby table with their luggage nearby, still staying quiet...as soon as the drinks were finished, they threw them to the side into the trash can.

At that moment, a man with a black beard, and clothing along his head, seemed to be running into the airport, with black suitcase with red wires hanging out from it, Nathan instantly looked over to him and said "He has a hot piece," Jeremy looked over to him "Are you gay?" Nathan frowned and looked at Jeremy "The suitcase Jeremy, I read his mind its a.." he told him telepathically "Bomb." "Are you still gay?" "No Jeremy, get serious."

"Looks like a friend is already tailing him," he said as a masked person in samurai garb, which was colored black with red stripes along the neck and shoulders, with a demon like mask, ran past them at a fast pace "Demon Samurai.." he whispered.

"Get back here!" a feminine voice spoke from the mask as the figure dashed amongst the lines of people, soon she ended up stopping the clothed man before he could even go up the esculator which was twenty seconds away from the entry...and it took her five to run to the front of them. She took out her Samurai Edge and hit him with the end of it [blade name] the normal wap across the face made him fall down to the ground, as if he were knocked out..which he was.

The knock out made people panic as they screamed once they heard him hit the floor, but during the commotion...Jeremy took the advantage to slip away and go into the bathroom. Soon, he would come out within a Dark Robe while wearing a bizarre mask, as if to cover his face...he rushed over to the Samurai and stood next to her, helping her halt everyone. "SHUT UP!" he yelled, the mask bearing a voice changer to make it sound darker.

Everyone stopped soon and got a better glimpse of who it was "It..Its the Demon Samurai! And J.R!" one panicked man said "The Top Eight's leader is here in Japan with the Demon Samurai!?" "They are on the same team you nitwit," all these comments would barrage back and fourth amongst the crowd as J.R put on the megaphone setting to his mask and said "SHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUPPPPP."

The Demon Samurai jumped a bit, forgetting the effectiveness of the megaphone but not covering her ears..although many were covering their ears, even Nathan who was still at the table twenty yards away. "Ugh..I don't know whats going on but..what the..where did Jeremy go?" he looked around a bit and looked under the table "His bag went missing too," he frowned a bit "Ugh..maybe he went outside?" he then got up from the table and walked out to the entry of the airport.

The Demon Samurai also seemed to talk through a voice changer "Thank you J.R...now, everyone..this man had military grade plastic explosives with him...which I have now gotten from him," she said, taking the suitcase up "Now, continue with your journey...J.R, lets go take care of this in a safe clear area," "Remember the last time you tried that?" "This time will be different," she sighed and led him outside. Nathan kept wandering about...soon getting onto a bench near a forest entry, which was surrounded by trees, unknowing of the lurking Itachi.

"Man...I can't seem to find him anywhere..and its difficult to rule out his brainwave pattern in that mass of people...ugh,: he set his briefcase down and stretched out his arms...soon to realize with his eyes closed, he could not move them, he struggled a bit but still could not move them down, opening his eyes he found the red eyed Itachi staring him down...having taken a hold of both Nathan's arms "This works out rather well..." he whispers a bit, soon flipping over Nathan so he were on his shoulder, but Nathan slipped under him, kicking him in the groin as his feet rose up to do a handstand, then he jumped up in the air and looked over at Itachi "Is it just me or did I miss the airing of a bad movie..." he thought to himself, thinking the outfit was a little weird...

Nathan soon walked backwards into what he thought was a tree, but something seemed to be camouflaged...Kisame ended up appearing from behind him and grabbed at the kid neck with his arm, holding him upwards with the Shark Skin sword near his throat "How disappointing...I would have expected him to be more of a fight.." Itachi soon getting up from the ground after the shock of pain, nodded as he recomposed himself...walking near Nathan "You are coming with us Nathan...your "gift" as we have been told will help us in achieving our goal.."

Nathan grunted from the holding as his eyes widened, the grip was a bit strong for him to break loose "Got to calm..my mind.." he said as he soon gave into the grip, trying to think..."How do you know about that...and...what goal? Who said I would help anyone who bum rushes me?" Itachi glared and looked into Nathan's eyes "Looks like I will have to break you...Tsukuyomi!"

J.R and the Demon Samurai seemed to be catching up a bit during the commotion "So "J.R," how has your vacation from working with us in the Top Eight been?" "Terrible, I told them I wanted to go on a tropical cruise, but they put me in a dojo...I already know hundreds of arts as it is...they told me it was just to calm down. Then again its not all bad...I did make a friend who can sometimes be an idiot," Demon laughed lightly "I bet he is an interesting character..." "Yeah, he has mind powers," "Mind powers..where have I heard that before amongst the leading clans of our allies.." as she pondered this a yell was heard. "Speak of the idiot.." J.R whispered as he rushed to the noise.

Nathan yelled as soon as Itachi said that, wondering what was gonna happen...soon he saw the twirling red eyes, going ritualistically in a circular motion as Nathan soon found himself in the nightmare realm...put up upon a cross "Ugh...what..what is this?" he looked around "...He cast some sort of..magic on me...my brain seems to be taking it in as real...then again, I co-" he was then cut off as Itachi appeared out of no where within the dreary realm, a sharpened staff at the ready as he watched Nathan "...For the next two days...you will suffer...your pain will be like as it is in reality..." Nathan muttered "No it won't...I learned how to deal with my nightmares.." he then thought to himself "Those eyes...the pupils...they spun before I was taken into this realm..." he thought to himself, panicking a little bit but trying to remain calm "The eyes...are connected through the brain...I think I can try my best to get out if this..." he then stared at Itachi

Itachi smirked "Time will pass on slowly in this realm as it would only go by for a second in the real world..." Nathan nodded "Oh..it will," Itachi soon walked up to Nathan and stabbed the spear into him...however there was a problem, Nathan didn't seem to react in any way...his eyes were closed but, he wasn't wincing at all. Itachi's clones soon came up to stab Nathan's gut as well, but every time it would just phase through, Itachi started to get annoyed "What is wrong here.." Nathan would only chuckled as the cross that held him up dissolved, soon lowering him to the ground "Nice brain trick...problem is, your mental fortitude...your brain is pretty much an open book when your focusing those eyes...the impulses in your brain, act mostly on them and so much so it helps to bring on this illusion, but with so much power going to the eyes..your brain can't hold a barrier of its own," Soon Nathan punched into the ground of the illusion, shattering the nearby spaces, eventually the entire illusion itself.

Itachi soon ends up feeling dizzy from the ordeal, holding his head as he knelt down, breathing slowly...as Kisame looked at Itachi a bit concerned "What the hell happened?" while he is waking up Itachi and Kisame heard a warring that if they should go after Nathan again they will be in a lot of trouble. The problem was, this voice was not from J.R or the Demon Samurai


	4. Chapter 4

As J.R and the Demon Samurai ran along the sidewalk to find Nathan, they ran past a T.V monitor which showed a local news reporter. The station apparently got word of what happened at the airport, and were following up with other stories. "We just received word that J.R and the Demon Samurai have helped in the arrest of a potential terrorist, however they are not the only two of the Top 8 residing within Tokyo doing their fair share of helping lately..."

Kisame merely chuckled at the voice "Us be in trouble...do you have any idea who you are talking to?" "Well I know what your bum will say, ruffian," the male voice said as a mysterious person wearing a standard military outfit with colors spelling out his origin, which had the United Kingdoms written all over it. He also seemed to have a British accent, but he also had a double handed blade sheathed, and attached to a strap along his back, how ever he wore a mask, with a V shape whole cut out to allow him to see yet the metal and red stripes along the V, made him look menacing.

"What a nuisance..." Kisame merely said "I wonder where to cut him..." he thought as his blade rose high into the air. "Allow me to make a suggestion...I give you more gills to that excuse for a face," he smirked under his mask, which also had the voice changer. He pulled out the double handed blade, which seemed quite heavy, and as wide as Kisame's, the weight difference of the blades remained unknown.

Meanwhile..Nathan soon slunk down to the ground, being kicked to the side by Kisame so his face were to hit the ground, his mouth full of grass...yet inches away from dog poo.

As Kisame slashed downs mysterious person dodge the blow and did a uppercut, Kisame tried to dodge it but got hit right in the face. J.R and the Demon Samurai eventually watch from the distance and prepare to fight Itatchi as well, but Itachi said "That is enough!" he grabbed Kismae and disappeared within a gale of winds, blowing back J.R's hood, but not his mask. He merely got a comb out and started to brush it back into place, only soon to place the comb back in his right pocket after brushing, and replacing the hood over his head. J.R said "What is going on L.K. "

The Lion Knight looked over to J.R "Not important right now chap, what are we going to do about those Red Barrens?" "Well...just tell me what is going on! On your end! Before I kick your butt..." The Demon Samurai just slaps them both, dodging the slap she was about to recieve from J.R "I will go get those cloaked figures."

"No," J.R said simply, speaking clear enough over the groan Nathan gave off as he sat up from the ground. "Why not?" she asked, "Well..we don't know their power level and we need to know why they are here."

"Let me tell you what I heard..." said L.K "Those fellows needed the little nerd for some sort of...how to put this...he has something they don't." "What, his powers?" "Yes...and they want to abuse those powers of his to gun someone down," "We should get going then..because I think I hear news crews coming."

Random fans started to swarm the area, fans of the top eight "Oh my lanta! Is that J.R and friends over there!?" "It is! Lets get their autograph!" "Hey I got a pencil!" "I got a pen!" "I got some paper!"

"Leave this to me guys.." Says Demon Samurai as she pulls out a couple of smoke balls, unknowingly pulling out the bland kind, they hit the ground, there was some smoke, but it only went up to their waists.

"Oops...can try that again?" "No, its my turn," said J.R, who picked up Nathan with one hand and took out a smoke bomb which was slightly bigger, and was pink. L.K asks "A...pink one? What happened to Jet Black?" "I ran out, and this knuckle head messed up in smoke ball training," he said referring to Nathan, who was still quite dizzy.

"Lets go!" he said before throwing it down, a burst of smoke came out, that was pink and glittery, he did not see the Pink League seal on it. "Awww...crap," said J.R as he snapped his fingers, and soon the pink clouds turned into a pink ice.

"What was that gay trick?" said a fan who obviously had no life. "Well...look again, they aren't in the ice!" "So it was a gay **magic trick**?" soon a fight broke out, fists and kicks galore while the three members of the top 8, laughed their asses off as they made their way towards Conrad Tokyo, a popular hotel which seemed to be close by. Nathan slept the whole way there, a headache still lingered.

Five hours later, it was 9:00 P.M and Jeremy was frustratingly hungry, while waiting for his friend to wake up whom was sprawled along a luxurious bed. 5 of the other members of the Top 8 had tracked Jeremy or J.R down, and even they weren't in their uniforms/disguises, they knew his two sides, and they wanted to pick an argument for some reason.

"For the last time! I am sorry for the pink thing!" "Jeremy, that was embarrassing...I would whip you numerous times if this room were not so small...you are devaluing the team!" said a mysterious voice, with a Russian accent. "Some knucklehead messed up my surprise!" "That or you got the pink league brand, eh?" said a Canadian voice.

"Ok ok ok...so I messed up on my surprise, big whoop! But still some knucklehead messed it up! Can you guys at least let me off the hook for something this stupid?" "Nein," says a German voice "We need to fix this...but how?" soon an Italian voice exclaims "I called our bosses! And made some tasty pizza pie," "Well I could go for some pizza..hey wait a minute a minute! You called our bosses!?" asked Jeremy "Écouter!" exclaimed a French voice "Ugh...I could use a massage...for five hours..after they get through with us."

Two minutes later Nathan eventually did wake up, seeing Jeremy getting held back by six other strangers as he was attempting to strangle the Italian. "You idiot!" The Italian shuddered holding up a pizza pie within his right hand "What? I thought you liked pepperoni!?" "I'm talking about our bosses!" "Achtung Jeremy," said the German "Fighting won't get us anywhere."

"Let me go dummys," he started getting really agitated. Nathan got out of the bed quickly then shouted "Enough!" After that there was a quiet moment. Nathan then walked around the room casually, asking "So what the heck is going on...and...who are these people Jeremy?" he asked, walking near the Italian. "Friends," he stated bluntly. Nathan nodded as he slipped behind the Italian, telekenetically taking the pizza pie without noticing. He would then start chewing on it while saying "What..kind of *munch* friends?" he asked with his mouth full. "Its not that important..." "Right..*gulp*" Nathan kept the pie piece hidden in his hands "I do remember you about "your bosses..." so these are co-workers as well?" "Well you could say that, or you could shut up for at least a minute..." He then shook off the others as a phone call came in from Bob, with an anime ringtone in the style of Inuyasha...this made the other members chuckle.

Irritatingly Jeremy picked up the phone "What is it Bobbo?" "I just got the report from the Itallian....what's this about a pink smoke ball? And what are the other members doing in Japan? I understand DemonSamurai but I could have sworn the rest of them were on vacation in the Carribian..." "Eh...no! Whoever told you that must be really stupid..." Bob just stayed quiet for a second because it was his own assumption.

"...Alright...so...other then a pink ball defacing the organization...did anything else go wrong?" "No, everything is just fine..." "Ok...then why are you in Japan when you should be at that village?" "The idiots at the airline thought they fueled the plane completely..."

"I will have to work on getting a better plane over to you A.S.A.P...and by A.S.A.P. I mean," Jeremy interrupts "You mean in two or three days don't you..." "Uh-huh...I love how the red tape works." "Ok then...but why are you in Japan?" asked Jeremy, looking at his G.P.S tracker within the watch. "Oh...nothing important...for now." "Liar.." "Believe what you want..." "Say hi to the other bosses for **us**," Bob sighed "Right...well, talk to you later." He hung up and then looked upon 5 trucks were getting loaded to the top with comic books and similar reading material. "The fans are gonna love this..."

"I have a feeling that we are gonna beat up our bosses...but why? Oh well, time for a late lunch," "Don't devalue it Jeremy, you always have us eat brunch, eh?" said the Canadian. "You know me...fill up good first then beat up the bad later..." By then Nathan completely eaten the pizza pie, at which time the Italian was silently looking for it, but Nathan not wanting to look guilty went along with them to look for a decent restaurant.

They found a burger joint.


End file.
